


Winter is Coming

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Fall Out Boy planned Wintour to align with the end of winter to blast everyone's depression away and into spring?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is Coming

Pete sighed, heavy, as he sank into the couch and look at the color coded calendar Patrick had handed him. This was not his favorite part. Especially not right now when there were a million other things he could be doing. He sighed. Well, he kids were sleeping and Patrick was withholding until this got done so there were maybe, like, two things he could have been doing. But they would have been more entertaining, he was sure.

He sighed again, more to prove his point than any actual reason, and skimmed across the dates and names of months, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to match up dates and holidays and school and visitation. “Why’s March crossed out?”

Patrick sat down next to him and pulled the paper away, skimming it before passing it back. “I think we just assumed no one would want to go out again that soon.”

Pete gave a small nod. “Yeah, but we could go out in March and then we wouldn’t even have to think about it again until, like, August or fall.”

There was something a little too light in his voice. Just a hint too much air underneath the the words. Patrick caught it immediately.

“Do you want to go out in March?”

Pete handed the paper back and pulled his hat lower down his head, leaning forward to grab the remote. Patrick’s hand over his stopped him, however. “Why March, baby?”

The older shrugged, not convincing either of them. “It’s the end of winter,” he said softly, finally, eyes on the coffee table and Patrick’s hand still atop his. “Like, maybe we could cheat the last month of winter?”  
Right. Winter. Patrick remembered Pete telling him, and coming across it occasionally elsewhere, that winter months were worse for depression. Pete was doing pretty well, but it was still fall and last year it hasn’t been until after the holidays when it seemed to hit. Begging and prodding the older boy’s side to get him out of bed, especially after Bronx had gone back to Ashlee’s. They had gotten through it, but it hadn’t been fun. And an entire summer off sounded like a much better alternative, even if Patrick knew it would never actually be a full summer off.

“I’ll ask about March,” Patrick promised. “First thing tomorrow.” Then he squeezed Pete’s hand once before letting him take the remote. The power button clicked and the home screen came up, but then Pete was pushing himself into Patrick’s lap and kissing him hard, while the younger boy’s hands scraped up his back to twist in his hair.

Sex instead of words. Winter was coming.


End file.
